


Shine

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week, Nail Polish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, dominant yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: "When I got out of Juniors, people kept calling me girly," Yuri said. "I didn't--I'm not girly.""You're not," Yuuri said, pressing a kiss to the pad of Yuri's index finger and leaving a smear of coral lipstick behind. "You're definitely not."Yuuri talks Yuri into a little nail polish, and then things...escalate.For NSFW Yurio Week Day 2: Lingerie, Crossdressing and Makeup





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to L for betaing; any misplaced 'u's still remaining are my fault. There's no implied infidelity here; it's left to the reader to headcanon where any other relationships might be at. :D

"I can't believe you've never done this before," Yuuri said. He was down on his knees, finishing Yuri's right hand. The brush kept tickling the side of his nails. It felt weird. 

"I never wanted to," Yuri said. "Why would I do it if I didn't want to?"

Katsudon smiled a little at him. It wasn't smug; more knowing. "Sometimes people do things to make other people happy."

"No one ever told me _nail polish_ would make them happy," Yuri said, cynically.

"It's nice," Yuuri said, lifting Yuri's hand up and tipping his fingers so the glitter caught the light. "It suits you. So it makes me happy, I guess."

"When I got out of Juniors, people kept calling me girly," Yuri said. "I didn't--I'm not girly."

"You're not," Yuuri said, pressing a kiss to the pad of Yuri's index finger and leaving a smear of coral lipstick behind. "You're definitely not."

"It doesn't bother you," Yuri said. "When you picked out that Eros costume...that was after Victor said he wanted to combine male and female. And you said later you'd learned to dance like a woman. And--you're wearing a lace corset. You’ve got _panties._ This--you're fine with it."

"I guess I am." Yuuri moved to Yuri’s middle finger. "You don't seem to mind."

"No," Yuri said. He didn't. He could look at Yuuri wrapped up in black lace all day long.

"Thank you, though," Yuuri said. "For letting me do this."

"It's not a big deal," Yuri said, shuddering a little as Yuuri kissed his pinky finger. "And I look good like this, right?"

"Yes," Yuuri said, his smile sweet and wicked. "You look really good."

That was better. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Katsudon."

Yuuri looked up at him, his eyes bright. "I'm planning on it." His mouth moved to Yuri's wrist. "Now remember," he said, between kisses. "It's not totally dry yet, so don't grab my hair. I don't want to have to get polish out of it."

Yuri's toes were dry, though, so he wrapped his legs around Yuuri's shoulders as Yuuri's mouth dipped between his legs, began mouthing at the front of his boxers. Yuri had been half-hard since Katsudon had started working on his hands, the little brushes at his fingertips, Yuuri's eyes intent on his skin. Now he was stiffening under Yuuri's attention. 

The polish was light blue, with little iridescent flecks. It was probably supposed to represent ice. Yuri liked the way it caught the light. 

Yuuri's tongue and teeth found the fly of his boxers and Yuri hissed in approval. Yuri squeezed his fists together to keep his fingers out of Yuuri's hair. 

He _liked_ grabbing Yuuri's hair, liked the little noises Katsudon made when he did it.

Yuuri's mouth was still hot and wet and when he took Yuri into his mouth - it was damn good, perfect, Yuuri was _so fucking good_ at sucking cock. Katsudon could do things with his tongue that ought to be illegal. Yuuri's fingers were on the waistband of his boxers, and Yuri tipped his hips up as Yuuri took his mouth off and pulled the fabric down, releasing Yuri's cock and pulling the boxers past Yuri’s knees.

Yuri opened his legs a little further, leaning back against the kitchen chair. "’S good," he said. Not like Yuuri didn't know he liked it, but it never hurt to give a little positive feedback. Encouragement. 

Yuuri's head dipped further down and licked back behind his balls. _Fuck._ Yuri shoved his ass off the edge of the chair, opening his legs even wider, letting him lick further back. "Katsudon," he said, as Yuuri's tongue slid against his asshole. "The fuck--"

Yuuri wasn't listening. Yuuri was busy. Wet and hot and greedy, the way Yuri always liked it, and he hadn't really _planned_ to get his ass eaten in the middle of the kitchen when he'd agreed to let Yuuri paint his nails, but fuck plans, getting his ass eaten in the middle of the kitchen was _awesome,_ maybe the best idea Yuuri had ever had. It explained why Yuuri'd told him to take a shower before, anyway.

Yuuri's fingertip pressed against him, pressure against his asshole, and his mouth slid back up, took Yuri's cock back in his mouth, and _fuck, fuck yes,_ Yuuri's finger slowly working into him as his mouth sucked and licked. 

When he hit his limit, Yuuri let Yuri come across his face and hair. 

Yuri looked at him. He looked like a mess. It was impossibly hot. "Fuck," he said. 

Yuuri just grinned at him, smug asshole that he was. "Good?"

"Fuck," Yuri said. "You know."

Yuuri got up. He was still hard, the outline of his cock showing clearly through the thin satin of the panties. "You're welcome."

Fuck, he looked good. Even with the mascara and the lipstick and the lace, he was--

Fuck, maybe it was _because_ of the mascara and the lipstick and the lace, too.

"Okay," he said.

Yuuri frowned at him, confused.

"I'll try it," he said. "You can look good in it, I sure as fuck can."

Yuuri didn't bother hiding his pleasure. "You don't have to if--"

"No," Yuri said. "Just--wait out here, until I'm ready, okay?"

"Of course, Yurio."

They weren't that different in size, so Yuri had his pick of Yuuri’s lingerie. Dark lace corset, pale blue nightgown, something complicated with ribbons that might have been a riff on a wedding dress. 

He could hear Yuuri putting away the nail polish bottles, brushing his teeth. It felt ordinary.

Yuri settled on an iridescent mesh thing that was mostly white, testing his nails first to make sure they were dry and wouldn’t stick to the fabric. It was a little scratchy, but when he looked at himself in the mirror...it worked. The fabric shimmied over his body. Slithered. He tipped his head back and put on his haughtiest expression. That was good.

That made him look like someone worth worshipping.

His legs looked _fantastic._ He almost wished he had a pair of heels; that would make his ass look better.

Fuck it. He had a great ass. He'd be fine. Yuuri would want to eat him up. Out. Whichever.

"Katsudon," he called. "Get in here."

Yuuri stopped at the bedroom doorway and looked him up and down, slow, deliberate.

"Well?" Yuri said, his confidence flagging a little in the silence.

"I'm going to bend you over the mattress," Yuuri said, his voice staggeringly confident, "and I'm going to fuck you until you _scream."_

Yuri's dick, which had been debating whether or not this outfit was a turn-on, decided it was pretty fucking interested in a second round after all. "You think you can handle me, pig?"

"I think I've handled you before," Yuuri said, taking his glasses off and carefully putting them on the bedside table. "I think I'll do it again."

"You gonna spank me if I get out of line?"

Yuuri's eyes flashed fire. "Do you want me to?"

Yuri kind of did. "Quit talking and get over here," he said.

Yuuri did.

Yuuri was eight years older. Eight goddamn years. How was he the one with the stamina, the strength? How was he still the one who lifted Yuri up like he was a damn feather?

Yuri hit the mattress hard. The--what the fuck was it, a nightie?--was riding up his thighs. Yuuri straddled him, his bare thighs touching Yuri's. Yuri reached out and touched the elastic straps holding Katsudon's stockings in place. They were black too, with little black satin ribbons for decoration. 

"Go ahead," Yuuri said, grinning at him. "Put your hands under the garters."

Garters. That's what they were called.

Yuuri's skin was warm, and the elastic of the garters pushed Yuri's hands against his thighs. 

"Good, huh?"

Yuri nodded. Yuuri really did look good in black. And lace. And licking his lips. Yuri stroked along his thighs for a little while, feeling the hair on Yuuri's legs, pushing against the resistance of the garters.

"Okay," Yuuri said. "Now turn over. Hands and knees, for now."

"Okay," Yuri said. He reached out and touched Yuuri's face for a second, holding his gaze on Yuuri. "But--but I'm losing my view. So you better make it up to me."

"Don't worry about that," Yuuri said, and slapped at his thigh. "Now get moving."

The slap pushed Yuri's mostly-hard cock into 'hard as fuck' territory, and Yuri scrambled to turn over, get on his knees, brace himself with his hands.

Then nothing happened.

"Katsudon? You're not having a fucking stroke back there, are you?"

Yuuri slapped him, full on the ass, hard. Yuri bit back a squeal. "I _told_ you to behave," he said.

"I didn't realize I'd have to wait all fucking night."

Another slap, harder. Yuri felt the shocks through his body, down to the tip of his dick. "Just fuck me already, pig."

Another slap. Fuck, Yuuri was too good at this. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready."

Yuri's ass smarted. His cock was throbbing. He wondered if he wanted to get slapped again. "If it's taking you this long to get it up, there's a pill for that."

This slap was hard enough that his cock and balls bounced with the impact. Yuri bit back a moan.

"If you want something," Yuuri said, and slapped him again, "you should just ask for it, Yurio."

"Will you just _fuck me?"_

"Can you ask nicely?"

"Fucking _damn_ you, Katsudon--"

This time there wasn't a slap, and that was worse. "That wasn't very nice," he said, and Yuri could just _see_ how stupidly smug the look on his face was. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

"Fine," he said, the want burning through him. "Please."

"Please what, Yurio?" Yuuri's palm rested on Yuri's back, just above the curve of his ass. "Do you want another spank, or do you want something else?"

"Fuck," he said. "Please, please fucking just goddamn fuck me, please."

"Put your hands on the headboard," Yuuri said. "Hold on tight."

Shit. Motherfucking shit, he _meant_ the fucking into the mattress. Yuri stretched so he could take the headboard with both hands.

Yuuri slid one slick finger across his asshole. "Try not to chip your polish."

Yuri just bit his lower lip, not wanting to give Katsudon the satisfaction of a moan. 

Yuuri's finger slid in, enough to test how much the orgasm and the fingering from before had relaxed him. Yuri bit his lip harder before he could start begging again. Fuck. _Fuck._ He was hard like he hadn't even come earlier. 

It must have been enough for Yuuri, because the finger disappeared, and Yuri felt the tip of Yuuri's dick at his entrance instead. Yuri gripped the headboard tighter, ready, _wanting._

Yuuri went slow at first, but he was still goddamn _huge,_ and the burn took Yuri's breath away for a moment. He breathed through it, his fingers tighter, tighter on the headboard, as Yuuri moved. Katsudon was gentle when he wanted to be, and his hands were light and steady on Yuri's hips. Every time Yuri's breathing steadied again, he pushed in a little further.

It took _forever._ Yuri felt like he was going to crawl out of his own skin.

"All right?" Yuuri asked, when his hips had finally reached Yuri's ass. 

"Just--" Yuri said. "Just. Please. _Please."_

"Hold on," Yuuri said, as if Yuri wasn't _breaking his fingers_ already on the fucking headboard, and slid halfway out before _thrusting,_ without hesitation, solid and heavy and _hard_ and just what Yuri was fucking _gagging_ for. Yuuri was _strong,_ even three years out from retirement, and Yuri felt all the power in him as he thrust forward, harder, faster, hotter.

Yuri stopped trying to keep silent; there was no fucking point in it, Katsudon could read him like a book anyway. He cursed and whimpered and yes, fucking _begged_ for it, begged for more, shoved back against Yuuri's thrusts, helping him find the angle, feeling the fire in his core flooding to his fingertips and toes. His knees were starting to ache, but he didn't give a shit. Too good for him to want to stop. Too good for him to want anything else. Yuuri was so fucking _big,_ the thickest guy he'd ever let fuck him, and Yuri fucking loved the little bit of burn that was still at the edge of every thrust.

"You look so good," Yuuri said. "You’re so good for me. So strong, so fucking _beautiful."_

 _Fucking right I am,_ Yuri thought, but he didn't have enough breath to speak, not even to beg. He could moan, and push back against Yuuri's thrusts, but he had nothing else left. His cock was heavy and hard and it wouldn't take much, now. Probably only the lack of friction had stopped him from coming again.

He could tell that Yuuri was hardly breaking a sweat. Mother _fucker._ He was a _machine._ A machine with a pretty face and a monster dick who would leave him aching worse than practice had. And Yuri would beg for it. Every fucking time. 

Shit, he wanted to come. _Needed_ to. But he didn't want this to stop, either. Yuuri's hands shifted on his hips, his grip tight now, and Yuri would have more bruises in the morning and he didn't fucking care. 

"Yurio," Yuuri said, low, finally a little out of breath. "Do you want me to touch you?"

Fuck. How the fuck could he answer that? He didn't fucking know _what_ he wanted. He whimpered, well aware of how humiliatingly weak he sounded. How weak he _felt._

Yuuri moaned, low, sending another shiver through Yuri's body. "Yurio," he said. "Yura, you're so _tight--"_

"Please," Yuri said, not sure what he was asking for.

Yuuri thrust even harder than he had before, faster, the shocks starting with Yuri's prostate and spreading through his body. "Fuck," he said, and Yuri felt him coming. Yuuri's hand hardly brushed his dick before Yuri was coming too, his eyes squinting shut, white flashes behind his eyelids. He came and came, Yuuri no longer holding his hips, stroking him through the aftershocks instead. 

As he caught his breath, Yuuri caught one of his nipples between his fingers, teased it a little. "Yurio," he said. "You were amazing."

"Fucking right I was," Yuri said, when he could talk. He had to all but peel his fingers off the headboard, he'd been gripping it so tightly. 

Yuuri stroked his back, the slinky fabric of the nightgown sliding over his over-sensitive skin. "Okay?"

"Okay," Yuri said. He willed his aching knees to move and dropped onto the mattress. "Fuck," he said, as he realized he'd dropped into the wet spot.

Yuuri stroked his hair. "I won't make you wear it again, but...you were really hot."

Yuri grinned. He rolled over onto his back, out of the wet spot. "You think it'll clean up?"

"I've had worse on it," Yuuri said, and leaned down to kiss him.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled him closer, opening his legs so Yuuri could settle between them. They kissed until the ache and the drying come got to be too much, and Yuri shoved him away. "Okay. I'm cleaning up."

Yuuri got up. "Dinner?"

"Let's go out," Yuri said. "I just wish I could put you in something pretty again without the tabloids being all over it."

"I could still wear the corset," Yuuri said, thoughtfully. "Well. A clean one."

"Yeah, like people wouldn't notice you out in a sparkly blue whatever the fuck." Yuri pulled the nightgown off as he headed for the bathroom, dropping it on the bedroom floor. His nails still looked pretty good. His knees would hurt like fuck in the morning, but it was worth it. 

"You wear it underneath, Yurio."

Oh. _Oh._ Yuri swallowed. "Do what you want, pig. I won't stop you."

"I see." Yuuri's amusement was obvious. Yuri rolled his eyes.

Still.

There were worse things.

"Should I put the garters on too?" Yuuri asked.

"...keep the black stockings," Yuri said.

"Mmmm," Yuuri said.


End file.
